


Hand in Hand

by ForestGirlKaz



Series: Korrasami one shots [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestGirlKaz/pseuds/ForestGirlKaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after returning from their vacation, Korra and Asami decide to visit the South Pole where they begin telling those closest to them about their relationship. Overjoyed with the news, Jinora and Kai attempt to help them see that everyone who matters will be just as happy for them as they are. Korrasami fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic in The Legend Of Korra category so hopefully it has turned out decently. I've been a Korrasami shipper for a while but after the finale I knew I had to write something for it. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

A cold winter's sun sent a dim golden glow across the snow-covered plains of the South Pole as evening shadows began to shimmer and shake in between the icy cliffs. A brisk wind whistled through overhanging icicles struggling to stay in position while In the distance, the sounds of excited children echoed as they played in a fresh layer of snow, gloved hands throwing snowballs back and forth. This was now a typical scene for the residents of the Southern Water Tribe; the world was once again at peace and they couldn't have been happier.

"I'll get you this time!" A voice exclaimed, followed by a stream of snowballs. Korra ducked behind her makeshift snow fort just as a counter attack rained upon her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," a second voice replied, matching the determination of the first. Asami prepared her next barrage of snowballs, hoping to catch the other woman off guard before she could retaliate.

It had only been a few days since the pair had returned from their much needed vacation in the Sprit World, during which they had decided to take their friendship to the next level and began a romantic relationship. The moment they entered the spirit portal, hand in hand and eyes interlocking, both knew they wanted something more. Once they had returned it was agreed they would travel to the South Pole first, to spend some time with Korra's parents and let them know about their relationship developments. Asami had been a little nervous of their reaction but Korra had assured her it would be fine as her parents had always been supportive when it came to the people she wanted to be with. Fortunately, Korra had been absolutely right as both her parents approved of the relationship, insisting they stay for a couple of days so they could catch up and get to know Asami better.

Stockpiling a handful of snowballs for future use, Korra received a shock when a second onslaught of snowy ammo smacked her right in the face, some even damaging the foundations of her fort.

"Looks like I'm going to have to call in some reinforcements, " she mumbled, hoping Asami wouldn't catch on to her plans. Holding up a snowball, she smirked when the other woman retreated behind her own fort where she wouldn't be able to see Korra's hand movements. Dropping the snow, Korra focused on a larger pile just to the side of Asami's base and within seconds two small snowmen emerged, each beginning an attack on the unsuspecting engineer.

Off in the distance, two young airbenders walked hand in hand, enjoying the last light of the day before the night closed in. Jinora and Kai had been visiting Katara when Korra and Asami had returned and told them their news. The relationship hadn't surprised Jinora that much; she had suspected that something more had been developing between the two for a while. Glancing over at the snowball fight, she couldn't help smiling before focusing in the opposite direction out into the ocean.

"What's on your mind?" Kai asked, squeezing her hand.

"I was just thinking about Korra and Asami and how happy I am for them; if anyone deserves a break, it's those two."

Kai nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I can definitely see a change in them both. It's like being together has given each something they've been searching for without realising it, something to complete them."

"Exactly," Jinora returned the hand squeeze, thankful she didn't need to explain these things to her boyfriend. "I get the impression they're a bit nervous about telling everyone else but I know they'll be accepting. It would be nice if there was some way we could show them that it'll be alright and that we're supportive of them being together."

"Well maybe there is." Kai shot her a grin before pulling her behind the wall nearest to where the snowball fight was still going on.

"You think cheating's going to help you?" Asami dodged one of the snowmen as it lunged towards her, slamming into one side of her fort.

"I'm just using my natural talents to ensure my victory," Korra laughed, dropping her guard for a moment as she was certain this match was hers. However, she instantly regretted the decision when there was a thud which sounded like the snowmen had been knocked down in their tracks. Seconds later, a large ball of snow burst from Asami's fort, rolling swiftly across the small gap between the two before crashing through Korra's walls, sending her stumbling backwards onto the snow.

"I figured I'd use my own talents to counter yours," Asami grinned, standing over a defeated Korra.

"A giant snowball invention, huh? The papers will never be expecting it." Both girls burst out laughing.

Just as she was about to reach out a hand for Korra, Asami got a shock when a strong gust of wind sent her falling face-first right on top of a startled Avatar.

"Hi," Korra smiled, a slight blush creeping onto her face which was reflected in Asami's. "Thanks for dropping in." She slid her arms around her girlfriend's waist, enjoying the unexpected turn of events.

Suddenly there was a muffled giggle from nearby that ended abruptly when the one responsible realised how loud they were being.

"I think someone's trying to tell us something," Asami returned the smile, rolling off of Korra to lie in the snow next to her.

A brief silence fell over the two, but it didn't feel awkward to either. It was more of a comfortable silence where they both felt grateful for the other's presence and no words were needed to express it. Instinctively, their hands found each other's amongst the snow, fingers intertwining in a way that had become familiar over the past few weeks.

"How about we build a snowman?" Asami spoke up. "A proper snowman," she finished before Korra could interject.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Korra leapt to her feet, helping Asami up with the hand already holding her own.

Finding a suitable clearing, the pair started work. It didn't take long to gather enough snow to start creating the main body that gradually began taking shape as they chatted.

"It's weird, I guess I've never thought to build a snowman this way as I've always been able to bend one into shape." Korra placed another mound of snow into position.

"We used to always build at least one when it snowed; even if he had a lot on at work, Dad would make time to do that with me." Asami leant down to collect more snow before pausing, her focus drifting beyond the snowman as if she was remembering the better times spent with her father. Feeling a warm sensation wash over her hand, she looked up to see Korra's hand resting on hers, a gentle expression on her face.

"Well, as soon as we get back to the city we'll build the biggest snowman the second it starts snowing."

"That sounds great," Asami smiled, wiping away the few tears forming in her eyes.

Before the conversation could continue, a crumpled ball of paper flew down towards them, landing clumsily in the centre of the unfinished body. Cautiously picking up the paper, Korra raised an eyebrow when she saw its contents.

Dear Korra and Asami

We just wanted to let you know that it's totally cool if you two are together now and it's absolutely fine if you want to hold hands or even kiss in public. Everyone who matters will be happy for you so don't worry.

Your friendly local spirits

"Do spirits say 'totally cool'?" Asami blinked as she read the letter over Korra's shoulder, looking just as confused as she did.

"I'm not sure these are our typical spirits." Korra stared at the handwriting, convinced she had seen it somewhere in the past.

Deciding they would track down the letter senders later, the women carried on with their build, turning the half-finished body into a fully-sized snowman.

"Almost perfect," Korra commented, placing a line of dark rocks she had found nearby in the centre of the snowman's chest before putting one of her father's old top-hats that he never wore on its head. Standing back to admire their work, she realised there was one thing missing which Asami had noticed too as she removed the chocolate-brown scarf she had been wearing, wrapping it around the snowman's neck.

"Very distinguished." Asami nodded.

"I don't think our plan is working," Jinora whispered to Kai as they hid behind the wall, just out of hearing range from the others.

"I was sure the spirit letter would work too." Kai frowned, crossing his arms in frustration. "Maybe we need to be a bit more subtle, you know, to catch them off guard, rather than force things upon them."

"Is there anything else you want to do tonight?" The Avatar stretched her arms lazily behind her head, sending small bursts of flames into the unlit torches scattered around the village as they walked through.

"Hmm." Asami placed a finger to her lips in thought. "How about some skating?"

"Skating? Like with actual skates?" Korra raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh."

"Um, well..."

"Something wrong?" A concerned tone in Asami's voice.

"Yea- I mean no, of course not," Even in the dim light of the torches Asami noticed Korra looked a little embarrassed. "I've just never skated before."

The taller woman tilted her head to the side, a look of surprise gradually being replaced with a soft smile.

"Really? I thought most people in the South Pole tried it at one point or another."

"They have!" Korra folded her arms as Asami moved slowly towards her. "But I've never needed skates, I'm the Avatar and-"

"I gotta deal with it?"

Korra could feel her cheeks burning red at those words. One of the only drawbacks about Asami spending more time with her parents was that they had taken it upon themselves to recall many of their daughter's childhood antics, including how hot-headed she had been when it was discovered she was the next Avatar. Her thoughts were interrupted when Asami's arms wrapped around her waist which allowed Korra to rest her hands just below her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I think I can handle the Avatar," Asami breathed, her lips inching closer to Korra's who was not about to turn down the chance of a kiss. The couple had shared kisses numerous times during their vacation but this would be the first time in the physical world.

However, the moment soon came to a close as a large, furry polar bear dog bounded towards the women, knocking them both to the ground in a flurry of excitement.

"Hey Naga," Korra's voice said from beneath the animal. "It's nice to see you too." It looked like that kiss would have to wait until another time.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This shouldn't be too hard." Korra stared at one of the pairs of skates her mother had lent them. If she could manipulate water into ice and use it to move around, how hard would it be to balance in some boots with metal wedges underneath? Tying the last lace, she glanced up to see Asami gliding towards her across the frozen pond with minimal effort. If Korra hadn't known better she would have sworn she was a waterbender.

"All set?" Asami asked, holding out a hand that Korra accepted, grateful for the extra support.

Skating backwards, Asami took both of Korra's hands in hers so she could get used to the movement and hopefully gain her balance. The engineer hadn't expected her girlfriend to be so unsteady on her feet, considering the extensive physical training she must have gone through over the years.

"I think I'm getting it." Korra grit her teeth, determined she was going to do this. Letting go of Asami's hands, she made a few strides before starting to wobble again, her feet refusing to let her stand upright, causing her to fall clumsily into Asami's arms.

"This is stupid!" The Avatar sighed as she rested her forehead against Asami's shoulder. "Do I really rely on my bending so much that I can't even keep my balance without it?"

"You just need some practice, you'll get it soon enough," Asami assured her, taking her hand once more and leading her across the ice.

They skated like that for a while, Korra feeling more and more confident with every step. She had to admit, holding Asami's hand was definitely helping with the progress and even though she couldn't quite explain why, she felt a sense of security whenever their fingers met. She could do anything as long as she had the hand of the most beautiful woman she had ever met to hold and by Asami's expressions whenever she looked at Korra, the Avatar knew she felt the same way.

"OK, let me try again." Korra reluctantly let go of Asami's hand, venturing towards the centre of the pond alone. Her movements were becoming more fluid, an air of confidence overtaking her as she managed to keep her balance longer than three strides.

"See? I told you you'd be able to do it." Asami couldn't help smiling at how happy Korra was to be able to do something she herself had taken for granted for years.

Skating to the other side of the pond, Korra watched Asami move in the opposite direction. While she was pleased with her progress she also wanted to show off some of her own skating techniques. Making sure Asami wasn't looking her way, she focused on the underneath of the skates, widening the metal enough so she could stand without concentrating on balancing. Skating forward a few inches, she raised the ice beneath her, sliding along expertly as it arched and twisted over the pond. Leaving a gap, she jumped, spinning through the air and landing on the next raised platform, her feet never missing a beat. Bending one final ramp, she slid down at an incredible speed, purposely crashing into an amused Asami whom she swept into her arms, twisting around to a sudden halt.

"How much did you have to alter the skates to pull that off?" Asami shot her a playful smirk, her arms finding their way around the Avatar's neck.

"Um, not too much?" Korra grinned.

"Well, it may not be traditional skating but still, you are pretty amazing."

A light breeze began to rustle around the women who had barely noticed until Asami's scarf somehow made its way towards them, dancing elegantly to a position just over their heads. Swaying lower, it twisted gently around their necks, gradually coming to a stop as the wind died down. Korra closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of the silk scarf touching her skin, the familiar scent of Asami's perfume greeting her nostrils.

"I think you were right, when you said someone's trying to tell us something," Korra spoke barely in a whisper, her eyelids now half open. Inching her face closer to Asami's, they let their lips brush over one another's before it developed into a full kiss. It wasn't passionate or aggressive, but soft and delicate, any unspoken words passing between the warmth of their lips. After the moment had passed, Asami let her head rest on Korra's shoulder, the perfect end to a perfect evening.

Watching the other side of the pond, Korra spotted Jinora and Kai dashing towards the village, their satisfied expressions looking like they had just succeeded in something important. Quickly creating an air scooter, the Avatar moved into a cross-legged position with Asami still in her arms.

"Come on, we have some mischievous airbenders to track down."

Neither was certain what the rest of the world would make of their relationship but both knew that as long as they had each other and those closest to them, they would be able to handle anything.


End file.
